


I May Not Live To See Our Glory

by raventhewritingdesk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation AU where Hamilton needs some things to be explained to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leather Thongs

**Author's Note:**

> this has been bouncing around my head for a couple of days and i just wanted to write it down. i might make an actual story out of it later. thanks for reading!

     “Would you happen to have a leather thong on you?"

     “A what?” I turned around to see Alexander Hamilton holding his black hair out of his face and looking around my room. “A need a leather long.”

     “One more time?” He continued to pick things up and move things around in his search. I couldn’t move, stalled in shock at the thought of one of my founding fathers looking around for leather ladies underwear that he assumed that i would have.

     He gestured to himself, “A leather thong to hold my hair back.” After seeing the continued confusion on my face, he turned and picked up a white shirt off my bed instead, “It’s fine. I’ll just tear this up.” He started to pull the shirt in opposite directions and I almost screamed.

     “Whoa there big guy, hold your horses.” I snatched the shirt out of his hands and he faced me with a very disgruntled expression.

     “I don’t have any horses. I’m sure they’re long dead now.”

     I sighed and started to hang the shirt up, “It’s just an expression. And you can’t rip this shirt up because it costs me 15 bucks and it looks adorable on me.”

     Alexander looked with lowered eyes before saying, “If you traded 15 deer for that you should try and get them back. That flimsy fabric is only good for tying hair back.”

     “Not deer, ‘bucks' like dollars. Cash. Currency. It’s a nickname for the American currency.”

     “Oh ok then.” He paused for second before muttering, “Should still get your money back.”

     I laughed, “Here try this.” i pulled the black band off of my own wrist and handed it to him. "You basically just twist it around you’re hair until it’s tight enough to hold you hair up."

     He grabbed it and tried pulling it apart. He smiled when it stretched easily and then slid back into form. “This is brilliant.” He excitedly wrapped his hair back and twisted it around until his ponytail was tight.

     I chuckled before our conversation sparked an interesting thought, “Speaking of money.” I hurried to my purse to pull out my wallet. “I have something to show you.” I handed him the One first knowing he’d want to see that before any of the others.

     “George?” He grabbed the slip of green paper and smiled down at it before looking up at me. “They put Washington on our money?"

     “Yes they did. Along with an amazing monument in the capital, one which your wife raised a lot of money to create actually."

     “Wow.” Alexander’s eyes started to tear up. “That’s amazing. He deserved it. She’s so beautiful."

     I smiled before pulling out the Ten. “You know who else deserved it?” He looked at me as I handed it to him. “You."

     He looked down at the paper and his face went blank. He opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again. He ran his thumb against the worn paper and dropped to sit at the edge of my bed. I waited patiently for him to overcome the emotion he was felling. He looked up at me and I could see the brightest smile and the tear falling down his face. “They did this for me?"

     “Hey you created a damn good financial system, even if Jefferson tried to destroy it after you died."

     He gave a watery chuckle, “Yea, sounds like him."

     “Speaking of,” I handed the Two to him next, “I had to search around for this one."

     “Of course they gave him one."

     “Yes, but the Two dollar bill doesn’t circulate as much as the Ten, if that makes you feel better.” I smiled.

     “Who else is on it? How many do you have?"

     “Well,” I pulled the rest of the cash out, “Well Lincoln is on the five, his monument is brilliant by the way. Although I guess you don’t know who he is. He was almost as amazing as Washington. Great President. Grant is on the fifty, and Benjamin Franklin is on the hundred. They have more but no one really caries anything above hundreds."

     His fingers caressed the paper and i watched him stare at it for several minutes while I continued to clean up my room around him. Finally his voice, more composed, rang out, “Ok so tell me more about these moving pictures you were talking about earlier?"


	2. Caramel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add to this. Enjoy!

     “So, you’re telling me people drink this?” Alexander held up the drink in his hands. A mixture of coffee, expresso, and syrup, blended together to create honestly the best thing I’d ever tasted and surely the best thing he was ever going to taste. But then again, he’d been dead for several hundred years.

     “Yes, it’s caramel? Have you tasted that before?” Alexander shook his head slowly, “Just go on. You might like it."

     Alexander ducked his head, took a deep breath, and sucked on the green straw. It took him a couple of seconds, time to consider, before he nodded and a small smile graced his lips. “It’s not bad. Does it come in other flavors?"

     “Does it?” I leapt forward with my phone in my hand and showed him the list of available drinks.

——— 

     Alexander had been in the ‘new world’ as he kept calling it for almost three days now. It had been increasingly difficult to keep the older man by my side whenever we left the house for anything. It had gotten so bad that I ended up doing what I had promised myself as a teenager that I would never do.

     Alexander walked in front of me with a small backpack on his shoulders shaped like a turtle attached to a long green rope that was currently wrapped around my wrist. Yea, I went ahead and bought one of those stupid leash backpacks, but it was hard! At every street corner, Alexander kept turning and stopping and I just wanted him to sit still! To just stop moving for more than three seconds.

     “I don’t understand why I have to wear this.” He grumbled pulling at the lock that he couldn’t figure out.

     “Because you have the self control of a five year old.

     “Hey I’ve been dead for I don’t know how many years and there are giant medal birds in the sky that hold people! Come on! Let me have some fun!” He whined.

     If I had ever believed that signing up for this stupid program would end up with me being whined at by a founding father then I wouldn’t have done it. But I needed the money and honestly, “Watch Over A Founding Father” had sounded a lot more like ‘history nerd fun’ than ‘babysit a petulant adult who thinks he’s smarter than you and probably is’. But here I was, six months after signing the confidentially agreement with my own founding father. I just thanked my lucky stars that I hadn’t been saddled with Benjamin Franklin. Apparently the man had grabby hands.

     Nonetheless, he did have a lot to explore and I’d grown up with all of this stuff. “We can have fun later but we really need to get to our meeting. I’m not trying to get fired.” I pulled him along, with my arm instead of the leash, and he nodded.

     “Ok, but you have to take me to where they keep the animals. I read that there’s like a whole thing for them."

     I laughed, “Yep, it’s called a zoo. But honestly it’s a little depressing so maybe we should go somewhere else. An Aquarium maybe? Or habitat?"

     “How is seeing adorable animals having fun depressing?” Alexander’s eyes were wide as we crossed another street. “What is that?” He pointed torward the flashing neon lights and gigantic signs.

     “Because the cages aren’t big enough. The animals are taken from their homes and not treated well. A whole bunch of things that I don’t want to get into or else i’ll end up a crying puddle on the floor. And that’s Times Square."

     “Okay after the meeting let’s got there.” Alexander let himself be pulled away but he was still trying to catch sight of the giant intersection as they walked away.

     “Ugh, ok fine if you want to. But I’m not going at night. I’d rather die."

     “Why? Is it dangerous? Because you have nothing to worry about. I would never allow harm to come to such a kind hearted woman like yourself."

     I turned to look at him, pausing momentarily. Sometimes I couldn’t tell if he was joking or if he was being serious but I took the comment as serious this time. “Tourists. But thanks for the declaration. I could always use another man to protect my honor."

     Alexander chuckled, “Anytime."

     I slowed up as we approached the building and pulled Alexander inside (this time by the leash because he’d insisted on continuing to walk past the door). I directed him towards the reception desk and approached the man with a smile. “Hello, We're here for an appointment."

     “Of course, I presume you’re Alex?”

     I nodded while Alexander giggled behind me. He’d thought it was pure fate that had brought us together and for the first ten minutes of our first meeting, he’d made twin jokes.

     “Ok, you’re going to be up on the fourth floor. Room 417.”

     I nodded and gestured toward the elevator. I let Alexander push the button to go up and I watched his face light up as the medal doors slid open and the tiny box was revealed. Almost immediately, I watched the smile fade as he looked into the space. “We’re supposed to go in there?"

     I nodded, “Is that ok?"

     “What’s it going to do?"

     “It’s going to lift us up to the fourth floor."

     “Lift?"

     I nodded, “Yea, it’s a system of pulleys.” I watched his face going through a string of emotions and I guessed he was weighing his fear of being locked into that box and his interest in the box itself. “If you want, we can ride up one floor. If you hate it, we can take the stairs the rest of the way up."

     Alexander nodded enthusiastically and pushed the button again. The silver doors slid open again and he walked into the elevator confidently. I followed him and pushed the button for the second floor and watched his face carefully as the doors slid shut. He didn’t panic at first. But when the elevator started moving, I saw his eyes flit around and search for an exit.

     I placed a hand on his arm and squeezed lightly. “It’s almost over.” As if on cue, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. People walked passed ignoring them and Alexander stepped out.

     “I don’t know how I feel about that.” he mumbled.

     I nodded and led him towards the staircase. “It’s cool. Elevators aren’t for everybody. I needed some exercise today anyway."

     “So what’s this meeting about anyway?”

     We started the trek up the two flights of stairs and Alexander glided along behind me as I struggled up the first set. Man, I was out of shape. “I’m not really sure. They just tell me to be places with you and I’m supposed to get you there."

     “Did they bring anybody else back besides me?"

     “I’m sure. But I don’t know who besides Benjamin Franklin."

     “What if they brought John back.” He mused as we topped the third floor. “Or maybe Eliza. Or Angelica!” His voice was full of excitement.

     “Hold your horses-"

     “Stop saying that!"

     “I don’t want you to get your hopes up. I really don’t know what this meeting is about."

     “That’s ok. I can dream right?"

     “That is why you’re in America now.” I shrugged and he laughed at the dumb joke. I opened the door of 417 and stopped in my tracks. “Holy shit!"

     Alexander stepped in after me and a large grin spread over his face before his hand came up to salute him. “General Washington sir. It’s great to see you, your excellency."


End file.
